Cinquefoil
by bL00D pRINC3SS
Summary: When Capricorn had Silvertongue read for him, he also read out of Inkheart. No one knew the girl who came out, after all it had been nine years. Who is she and what are her connections?  I think its better than the summary! Worth a try.
1. Prologue

Cammi was sitting in a golden field with red and cream carnations, creating a circlet of the silky grass and soft flowers. A gentle wind blew warm smells, the soft cooing of birds, and the gentle babble of the nearby brook. Once she was done with the circlet she put it on and began to wander aimlessly. She stopped at the edge of a forest that contained one of her many hideaways, when she felt a sharp tug from within. The tug drained her energy causing her to black out.


	2. Who are you?

When Cammi came around she found that she was no longer on the forest floor. Instead she was lying on some hay in what sounded like a stable. Slowly she was able to stand in the complete dark. When she reached the door she used some simple magic to unlock it. After walking past odd looking creatures, she finally made it outside into a cool still night. Once both of her feet hit the cobble stone she was surrounded by men in black jackets with weird weapons. One of the men had striking red hair and strange markings across his eye and was walking straight for her. _"Trying to escape are we? We were just coming to wake you up, princess."_ He said grabbing her arm. As she pulled her arm from his grip, _"Don't touch me,"_ she said with enough force that he didn't attempt to grab her arm again._ "Well then you best follow me princess."_

He led her up to a castle that looked nothing like she had ever heard about. There were large windows and many doors, but they didn't stop for any of them. The man with the red hair led her into what would have been a ballroom where there were only two men. Within seconds of the group stopping and the two men looking up, Cammi began to feel exposed but wouldn't show it. _"Ah, she's awake,"_ said the man who was sitting in a throne like chair. _"Who are you?"_ Cammi made no noise even though the question was for her. _"Cockerell is she like Resa or is she just stubborn?"_ He asked when she didn't answer. _"She is just stubborn, Sir."_ He answered looking at her like his glare would scare her into talking. The man that was sitting in the chair got up and walked over to where Cammi was standing. He walked around her, looking at her like a jeweler would look at precious stones. _"Well I know you are from the Wayless Woods, but where exactly?"_ He finally asked. _"Here, there, and nowhere all at the same time."_ She answered relishing in the fact that her answer was not what he wanted to hear. _"And that means?"_ He pressured. _"I don't belong to any one place. After I lost my mother I would travel with my dad. And when I lost him, all I had done was wandered."_ She gave him her story. As soon as she finished a blue fox walked into the room and up to Cammi. The men stared at it and waited for the command to kill it but no such command came. Once she saw it Cammi knelt down and held her hand out, and just as she brushed its ear it seemed to flow within her. Cammi could feel the stares on her back as she stood up. _"I will only ask this one more time. Who are you?" _The man questioned again. _"Cammellia Rowena Capricorn."_


	3. My little flower

_**Reviews: OY: Thanks for reminding me. I have read the book, and I wanted a way to connect Cammi to both of her parents. It will play out by the end of the chapter I hope.**_

_**Also I know this is an EXTREAMLY late update but I couldn't finish it right for a while but I think I have it now!**_

_**I don't own anything. Not quite sure if I said that in the last chapter. No money is made here! Enjoy.**_

_Recap: "I will only ask this one more time. Who are you?" _The man questioned again. _"Cammellia Rowena Capricorn."_

The room was silent._ "Everyone get out, except for you."_ He pointed at Cammi and motioned for the man behind him to stop moving. Once the room was empty, Cammi felt as if she was trapped in a cage. _"Where did you hear that name?"_The man asked still extremely calm. _"I don't know what you mean. That is my name."_ She said softly. _"Lies."_ He hissed at her. Suddenly she looked at him with enough anger that many men would have fallen down dead at just a sweep of her gaze. _"What reason would I have to lie to __**you**__?"_ She spat at the man. His outward appearance gave no indication that her comment bothered him, but his eyes told another story. _"If that is the case then you won't mind answering me these questions."_ He said with a slight smirk. Knowing he would continue on with or without her approval she just waited for the first question. _"How did you lose your mother?"_ Cammi was expecting it but she didn't know how much it would truly hurt. _"When I was three she was the local villages midwife, and one night she delivered a stillborn child and the father was so enraged that he ran her through with his sword."_ She said revealing no emotions. The men stared at her waiting and assessing. _"What was her name?"_ She thought it would have been clear. _"Rowena Ann Lysand."_ She said. _"What would you do before bed when your mother was alive?"_ **'An odd question,'** Cammi thought _"She would sing me to sleep." _Cammi answered. _"And your father, what would he say to you right before you went to sleep after your mother died?"_ She watched his eyes as she answered his newest question. _"The last part of the song my mother sang to me. If in the morning you find yourself alone, angels and stars will guide you home."_ Both Cammi and the man finished at the same time.

Cammi stared at him trying to think when she asked _"H-how do you know that? And I don't want __**any**__ false answers."_ She said with such force that the men both wince._ "Basta make sure the room across from mine is prepared for Cammellia."_ Suddenly a blue light left Cammi's hands and blocked the man, Basta, from leaving. The blue light took the form of a large wolf._ "No one will be going anywhere until I get answers," _She said through her teeth. Both men looked at her before either of the even thought about answering her. _"Cammellia, do you know what exactly happened to your father, the night he disappeared."_ Cammi shook her head in the negative. _"It was the same thing that happened to you; one man's voice brought you from another world. A world in which, I your father, have grown to love." _Cammi felt as if someone had drowned her. Emotions flooded her from all sides, confusion, hurt, betrayal, anger, happiness._ "You're lying."_ She said through clenched teeth. _"Why would I lie about such a thing, just as you have had no reason to lie neither have I?"_ He replied calmly. Cammi thought this over before putting her thoughts into words, _"If you really are my father then tell me, where and how did you and my mother met and why did she do what she did that day?"_ A ghostly smile played at the corners of the man's mouth before he answered, _"Me and my men had been given an order to go and find a woman that had special talents in magic, and bring her before the Adder King. We found her in the Wayless Woods and had planned on taking her right then but before we could she just disappeared and then reappeared behind me after taking out all of my men. She then held a knife to my throat and asked why we were there. I told her what we had been ordered to do and she said 'for the first time in my life I am going to trust a man.' And she came then soon after we were married. "_ He finished and Cammi pulled her magic back in, allowing the other man to leave.

She now felt empty, not knowing if she should believe him or not, but she did. She unconsciously sank to her knees before asking in a shaking whisper, _"Why did you leave? Why did you leave me without a reason?"_ When she looked back up she saw the man who was her father. His mask had slipped away, the one he wore around everyone but her. He walked over and took her face into his hands before saying, _"Believe me, my little flower, I would never have left you like I did, but I had no choice just like you. But at least you're here with me now."_ He gave her his smile, the one that was only for her, the one that lifted her hopes when everything felt like it would crush her. Finally breaking the wall she built around her heart, Cammi wrapped her arms around her father burying her head in his chest. _"I've missed you papa."_ She whispered into the fabric of his shirt. _"So have I, my flower, so have I."_

_**A.N. I am soo sorry for this being late! The end of school last year was a nightmare, and like I said before, I didn't know how to end it but I like it this way. Any-who I don't make any promises to how soon the next chapter will be up but it will be. I know where this story is going to go. Ohh and I know Capricorn is a little OOC but everyone is around family, especially a child. Also next chapter I am going to write out a playlist to go along with it because it sets the mood and is how I write so I will put that up too. One last thing, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, some of my keys are sticky and don't like to work all the time. **__**Olvassa el**__**az édes**__**olvasók**__**, **__**örökre**__**a tiéd.**_


End file.
